Making Money
So, you want some credits after blowing it all on that outcast hooker? Well, you have a few options. 'Workan Missions are merc work, the best kind of work. You go to a friendly base, go to the job board, and choose the particular style of 'blow shit up' you feel capable of doing. Missions have difficulty ratings, so if you're a pussy, stick to the lower end. Higher difficulty missions are available in more difficult areas, there are mirrion dorra contracts out in the fringe worlds, IF you're friendly with the factions out there. They're also one of the better ways to adjust your faction ratings. 'Tradan' You got yourself an empty cargo hold? Be like the men on wallstreet and start trading. Take things from point A to point B. You'll likely want to start off small until you get the seed money for the big paying goods. Luckily, /v/lancer keeps track of the buy and sell price of every good for each station you dock with. Just go a lot of places and you'll soon be able to pick out what's profitable. '''Piratan' What's that? You don't want to PAY for stuff? Well, get yourself some weapons and hang out in the middle of a trade lane. Fire at the tradelane until the little bar empties. Congrats, you've just disrupted the trade lane. Any ships that were travelling through it are now stranded in the middle of nowhere away from police and caught right in your crosshairs. Blow them the fuck up, tractor in that booty, and offload it. 'Minan'' So. You got no money, no weapons, and all the time in the world. Head out into an asteroid field and blow up the tiny space rocks. Those little rocks have goodies inside them that some people will pay... not that much for. But if you're broke as fuck, have a shitty ship and are stranded in an unfriendly place, this will be your only hope. 'Scavengan Occationally, little X's will show up on your map. These are wrecks. You can find them by either flying around or by paying the occational chatty patron in the bars (marked by a little "i"). When you shoot a wreck, you'll jostle loose some cargo, weapons or ammo from it, which at the least can be sold for some credits, or used as an upgrade. You should always check if it's illegal goods, otherwise THE MAN may not care for you taking your shinies back to civilized space. Where can you find wrecks? A good way to find them is go places where you otherwise wouldn't. Minefields, gas pockets, radiation clouds... 'Shootan'''' So you're tired of those fucking Xenos and Cliffracers mucking up your fun. Grab some guns and take it to them. You can salvage guns, ammo and the occational bit of cargo from fighters. This isn't really profitable, unfortunately, as you'll be spending those funds buying back nanos, batteries and ammo. But its a good way to waste some time, either way.